Try It For Me
by wikelia
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup keeps interrupting Astrid's dates, and she has to confront him about it.


**There is a very long A/N at the end of this story concerning the Dagstrid oneshot I posted. Feel free to skip it if you have no idea what I'm talking about.**

Astrid felt as though she could fall asleep any second now.

Her date, John, had not closed his mouth since they walked into the restaurant. Whether it was something about his father being an alumnus of some famous college, or how there were loads of "cuisines" better than the one they were in right now, it was simply getting on her nerves.

It wasn't like she'd never dated someone who talked a lot. But...she'd liked listening to his voice, as opposed to how she would rather stab herself with the fork than hear one more word out of this guy's mouth.

That was why when Hiccup walked into the restaurant, decked in his black leather jacket and mussed up hair (which meant he'd come here on his motorcycle), with his eyes seeking only her out, she felt a huge amount of relief - along with the usual annoyance.

"Will you excuse me?" Astrid asked, smoothly cutting John off. He looked surprised, as though no one had ever done that before, but nodded and waved her off as he took out his phone.

He was absorbed enough that he didn't see Astrid grabbing her ex-boyfriend's arm and dragging him outside, where a cool breeze played with both of their hair.

Hiccup had a light smirk plastered on his face. "If you wanted me this badly -"

"Hiccup, this is ridiculous." She stepped up to him, close enough for his hair to touch her forehead, and scowled. "This is the fourth date you've interrupted."

He grinned. "Interrupted? I just came looking for a bite to eat. You're the one who dragged me out here." He leaned down even more, enough for their noses to touch. "You know, like you wanted to spend time with me."

Astrid didn't - couldn't - push him away. Not when he made her feel things that she missed feeling. Not when his scent was so sweet and comforting. Not when she wanted to kiss him.

"You've been looking for a bite to eat everywhere I go on a date." She poked his chest hardly, trying her best to be angry. "Now I'm having fun in there -"

Hiccup laughed - and her stomach flipped. "You are not having fun in there. John, right? Uh, let me guess." He continued in a stiff voice. "And then Father graduated, and of course, I'll be following in his footsteps, I'm sure he'd love to help a lovely lady such as yourself -"

It was a near perfect imitation. Before she realized it, a giggle slipped out of her, and Hiccup bit his lip as he grinned.

"Shut up," she muttered, smacking his chest gently and trying to stop herself from smiling. "He's been perfectly nice. Opening doors and whatnot."

Hiccup laughed again, louder, until she placed her hand on his mouth, glancing inside the restaurant. John was still on his phone.

"Opening doors, what a charmer."

Astrid rolled her eyes before adopting a sterner expression. "Okay, that's enough. You shouldn't be here. Don't give me that bullshit about just running into me. I don't know how know where I'm gonna be all the time, but this has to stop. We're done."

"If we were done," Hiccup retorted, leaning down again, "then you would flip me over your shoulder and tell me to fuck off. So don't you give me that, Hofferson. We're 'over' because you're scared."

"I don't get scared," Astrid snapped, "we broke up because my father doesn't like you, and that's that. I'd like to respect his wishes."

Hiccup finally dropped his smug expression and in his eyes came a tender look. He was close enough for her to feel his breath on her. And his lips were tantalizingly near, and gods she wanted to kiss him so badly. She wanted to push him against the wall, grab him by the collar of his stupid jacket, and assault his lips with every ounce of passion she had.

"Astrid, we both know that's not true," Hiccup whispered.

She closed her eyes for a second, imagining that they were at his house, curled up on the couch with their arms around each other. He would whisper sweet nothings in her ear and she'd be able to sigh and lean back, basking in the comfort.

"Please, Ast," he pleaded, cupping her cheek. "Please, milady."

He had to pull the nickname out, that son of a half troll.

"Hiccup, there's nothing for us to talk about."

"You don't want to respect your father's wishes! You do stuff that he disapproves of all the time!" He scowled, his eyes showing her own reflected hurt. "You broke up with me because he threatened me! You were afraid he was going to hurt me!"

Once he started shouting, she began as well. "Of course I was afraid, you jerk!" She hit his chest, glaring up at him furiously. "Of course I don't want you to get hurt!" She hit him again, in the same spot. "I don't want something to happen to you because of me!" Smack. "I don't want - mmph."

He cut her off with a kiss, and something inside her exploded. She'd been missing - no, craving was more appropriate. She'd been craving this for weeks, and gods, it felt just as good as before, if not better.

Astrid let herself kiss back for two seconds before pushing him back. While it felt amazing, she was there on a date, and even though said date hadn't realized how long she'd been gone, this wasn't right.

"We'll work something out," Hiccup said urgently, cupping her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb gently, "we'll keep it a secret. Or we'll talk some sense into him. Please, Astrid, try. For me."

She looked up at him and sighed, leaning in and gently brushing their lips together.

He was right. She was still scared, terrified, that her father would do something horrible to Hiccup, but that didn't stop him from being right.

Astrid pulled back and stepped away from him, walking towards the restaurant.

"Ast?"

"I have a date to finish." She put her hand on the door handle and looked at her ex boyfriend. "But tomorrow, after I've told him it won't work out, meet me here. Okay?"

Hiccup grinned so widely it made her heart flutter. "Okay."

Astrid smiled back before stepping back into the restaurant, feeling much more happy than she had the first time she came in.

They'd work it out.

 **I hope you guys liked it! I'm nervous writing Hiccstrid anymore, but this idea really just came to me all of a sudden, so here you go.**

 **Now, to address the Dagstrid story:**

 **If you would really send me a hateful review just because I wrote something that wasn't Hiccstrid, do me a favor and stop following me, stop following my fics, and don't read them, because I'm not making them for you.**

 **Let's look at these reviews, shall we?**

" **F*** this, I am blocking u"**

 **Please do.**

" **Where are the bubonic plagues when you need them?"**

 **Probably plaguing your self decency.**

" **What the f*** is this garbage go die you parasite"**

 **Don't worry, it's totally okay to wish death on someone who writes something you don't like! After they tagged it! And you still clicked on it!**

 **One person wrote about how Astrid and Dagur were OOC (it's fanfiction) and concluded with: "Sadly it appears that yet one more excellent Hiccstrid writer has succumbed to the "dark side" of HTTYD fandom . . ."**

 **Well, hello, you asshole. I've heard a lot about you. You go after hiccstrid and non-hiccstrid stories alike, harassing writers. If the story isn't hiccstrid, you quote Hiccup by saying "There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid, not a whoever the author is shipping them with." As though every story has to be hiccstrid. You also get triggered when someone writes hiccstrid but has them argue or have sex or anything that doesn't conform to your pure Holier Than Thou viewpoint. You're a troll and a bully. Kindly stop reading my stuff.**

 **Also, I wrote dagstrid, I didn't join Darth Vader.**

" **You were one of my favorite writers of all time on this site it brought me such joy to see my email when a new story was out but now I lost all respect for you so unbelievably heartbreaking and depressing."**

 **And you know what? It brought me such joy to see reviews on my story, only for them to be whiny shippers who were upset that they didn't get what they want and are acting as though me writing one non-hiccstrid thing has suddenly ruined me forever. Heartbreaking and depressing? Get over yourself. I write to get some enjoyment and for people who enjoy it. If I was one of your favorite writers off all time, you'd be a bit more considerate.**

 **That said, there were three very lovely reviews, so thank you to you guys and everyone else who wasn't a jerk and just skipped past something when they knew they wouldn't like it. Special shoutout to Margaret Helstone - love you, G! (I'm currently chatting with you and you cheered me up so much today).**

 **Anyway, lesson is, if you see a ship tagged that you don't like, don't click on it. And if you decide to, that's on you, not me. Bye.**


End file.
